


Drenched and Dripping

by BobertDownySr



Series: Ten Years to the Right [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Furry, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Male Character - Freeform, Nudity, Pool, Pool Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Straight Character, Straight Male Character, Swimming Pools, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobertDownySr/pseuds/BobertDownySr
Summary: As their relationships continue to bloom, Blaze and Rouge and Tails and Amy begin to experiment with more aquatic endeavors.





	1. Poolside Manor

    The Kingdom of Solaris is an interesting place even beyond a transdimensional link between it and the country of Soleanna. The kingdom's physical location can be described as a fist-shaped peninsula jutting north into the oceans surrounding it. Its capital is a harbor town where many streets crisscross over the sea, with brown stone bridges sprawling across the city. The royal castle itself was located at the center of the capital, surrounded by a moat that served no practical purpose but was awfully nice to look at. So, of course, the leader of this very wet country was a cat who can produce fire at will. Despite this irony, she was adored by her people, and thus when she showed up to the castle with an unfamiliar bat in spandex, no one was concerned before or after they had walked towards the private pool in the back of the castle, both with bags in their hands.

    The rectangular room that contained the pool was incredibly large. There were probably exact measurements written down somewhere, but the princess hadn’t bothered to check or ask about them beforehand. Similarly, the bat she brought in with her described the pool as “pretty fucking huge”, which was accurate, if vulgar. The room contained several pool chairs, as well as a few small round tables made of some fancy white material even the princess wasn’t entirely sure of. The floor was made of a sort of asymmetric stone tiling, and the walls were made of more simple stone slabs. In the corner was a cocktail bar with no one working it; reasonable, as it was 1 AM and the princess hadn't made a request to have anyone staff it. The pool itself was also rectangular, with lights around the ceramic-tile base that gave the area in and around the water a bright blue glow. High above the pool was a skylight made of tempered glass, giving both women a view of the moon and stars without the risk of unexpected weather ruining their night. The two looked up at the sky, then at each other.

    “Well, shall we get changed, then?” the cat asked her partner.

    “Unless you want to go swimming in those tights, Blaze,” the bat said, gesturing to the princess’ legs. The cat simply smiled and shook her head. The two walked over to the bathroom door at the right side of the pool. On the way there, the bat reached her right hand out and grabbed the cat’s rear end, causing her to freeze in place, drop her bag, and her tail to go rigid. The cat closed her eyes and the bat quickly removed her hand.

    “Rouge… please, don't do that.”

    “I… alright, I won't. I'm sorry.”

    “Thank you.” Blaze kneeled down slightly, picked up her bag, then stood up again. The two then resumed walking towards the door, the silence much louder than it was before. When the two arrived at the door, they turned and looked at each other, still on edge from what had just happened. Rouge sighed.

    “You change first,” she said. “It’ll give you a chance to relax.”

    Blaze nodded. “Yes… I think you're right.” She gripped the handle, pushed down on it, pushed on the door and nodded again at Rouge before entering. 

    Letting the door close behind her, Blaze turned around and quickly locked it. Walking to the shower stall, she quickly dropped her bag on the floor, then began to breathe deeply. After a few moments of calming down, Blaze sat down and grabbed her left shoe. She pulled it off, then did the same for her right shoe. After her shoes were off, she stood back up and shook out the tension building in her arms and chest. Taking a deep breath, she began to relax again. She began to unzip her vest, opening it, then slid her arms out of the sleeves, making sure to hold onto it to prevent it from hitting the ground. She gently placed it next to her bag, then began to slide her tights off, once again holding them and then placing them next to her bag, on top of her coat. She stood back up, wearing only her gloves and a lacy white bra. She realized she probably should have taken her gloves off _before_ her vest, but decided it was arbitrary in the end and simply let out a small chuckle as she began to pull them off, once again placing them by her bag. Finally, she reached up behind her back and unbuckled her bra, though her hands slipped and she was unable to catch it before it hit the ground. She sighed and bent over to pick it up, placing it with the rest of her garments next to her bag. She then opened up her bag, retrieving a folded one-piece, lace-up swimsuit, and quickly unfurled it. Putting one leg in through the top, then the other, she pulled up on the swimsuit until the two arm straps were at shoulder height. She slid her arms under the straps and adjusted her suit. She stepped away from the stall and looked at to a mirror on the adjacent wall. The swimsuit fit loosely around her body, the white laces on her sides and chest untightened. She took a moment to pull on them, causing the purple nylon to hug her subtle curves. Even tightened, her modest cleavage was still visible behind the lattice of rope that held her suit together. She kneeled back down and quickly pulled from her bag a simple purple towel with maroon lines, then just as quickly put her clothes away in the bag. Standing up, the princess grabbed her bag, looked in the mirror once more, nodded nervously, and walked towards the door.

    Upon leaving the bathroom, Blaze immediately noticed a white object with two pointed tips floating at the near edge of the pool, though the lighting from the pool gave it a blue hue. Looking around, she noticed Rouge’s bag had been placed by the chairs at the right of the pool, her jumpsuit laying messily on top as her breastplate and boots sat next to it. Looking back at the pool, she deduced that the object in the pool was, in fact, Rouge’s head, and not a malformed volleyball as she had immediately assumed. The cat let the door shut with a click.

    “Ah, you’re finally out!” the bat said, not even bothering to turn her head.

    “How did you…?”

    The bat quickly pointed to her ears. “I’m a bat, dear.” She turned her head, her lidded eyes and seductive smile emphasized by the blue glow highlighting her chin. “Come on over,” she said.

    “If I may place my things down, first…”

    “Of course, honey.”

    Blaze began to walk towards the chairs where Rouge had laid her things. As she put her things down, she could hear splashing behind her. After making sure her bag was stable, she turned around and saw Rouge standing at the edge of the pool, wings spread, dripping wet… and wearing absolutely nothing.

    “R-Rouge, I thought you said you brought a bathing suit!”

    “You think there’s a bikini that can contain this?” the bat said, gesturing to her rather impressive package. “Even soft this thing is a bit too much to handle, dear.” Blaze shyly turned her head away, unable to respond. “Look, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, OK?” After a few moments, the cat looked back with her eyes closed and nodded. The bat tilted her head. “Is everything alright, Blaze?”

    The cat opened her eyes, fixating them on Rouge’s face. “I’m fine, thank you. Just… give me a fair warning next time, please?” Furling her brow, she then blurted “and don’t lie to me like that again!” She crossed her arms and turned her head away defiantly.

    Rouge nodded and began to walk over to Blaze. When she got to about arms-length, Blaze’s eyes quickly shot to the bat, then away again as she shut her eyes. Rouge took another step and reached her arms out, pulling the cat into a warm embrace. “I’m sorry,” she whispered into her lover’s ear. She kissed the top of her forehead and let go, taking a few steps back. “You look very nice in that suit, princess,” she added.

     Blaze looked back at the thief and nodded subtly. “Thank you.” She cracked a small smile. “Now that the initial shock has worn off, I… think you look very nice like that, yourself.”

     “I know, dear, but it’s nice to hear anyway.” The bat lidded her eyes, then added, “especially from you, kitty.” The cat blushed, and Rouge gave a wink as she turned towards the pool. “It’s a good thing this pool’s heated, otherwise you would’ve been a bit underwhelmed,” she said. She raised her hand and motioned towards the pool as she walked, swaying her hips to emphasize her rear and swing her pendulum. Blaze, being a cat, was of course more distracted at the brief glimpses of the dangling, swinging appendage between the bat’s thighs as opposed to the sexually enticing and much more visible buttocks. Upon reaching the edge of the pool, Rouge turned around and looked back at Blaze. She noticed where her eyes were fixated, and decided to have a little fun. Stretching her arms above her head, the thief began to sway her hips seductively, waving her cock around hypnotically. Blaze, completely entranced, began to drool as the thief continued her dance. Suddenly, she stopped, then began rattling her hips wildly, causing her groin to gyrate as she teased her lover with a “here, kitty, kitty.” Blaze, completely enamored by the show, began to walk towards her lover, her eyes glued to her bouncing balls. Rouge chuckled at the cat’s reaction. Once she had reached her lover, Blaze kneeled down and put her face at level with her girlfriend’s massive member. She then reached out a hand and lightly slapped it. She looked up at Rouge, barely able to see her face past her voluminous breasts, and began to laugh. The thief couldn’t help but join in as her lover stood up, but was quickly cut short by the cat’s hand pressing on her torso and pushing her into the pool. After a brief moment of surprise, the bat stood back up and began to laugh again as Blaze jumped into the pool herself, splashing her before embracing her.

     “How much of that was an act, Blaze?”

     “About half of it, I would say.”

     “What half was the laughter?”

     “The real half, of course!”

     The two spun around in the water, revolving around each other in what was almost a dance. Rouge grabbed Blaze by the waist and hoisted her in the air, continuing to spin with her inamorata on her hands. She pulled her back down, and into another embrace, kissing her deeply and pressing her buxom chest against the princess’. Putting her forehead against her girlfriend's, Rouge gazed into Blaze’s eyes. The two stood there, enveloped by the rippling water. Countless droplets of water rested on Rouge’s tanned skin, some cascading down her body as gravity pulled on them. Blaze, on the other hand, was soaked, her fur matted and drenched and her ponytail weighed down by the water. Rouge’s own head fur was matted similarly, the delicately frayed ends now flattened and straight, while her makeup miraculously was unaffected (well, less “miraculously” and more “expectedly”, as the makeup was meant to be waterproof). The two continued to gaze until the water became still again, when suddenly Blaze felt something pushing up against her groin. Her eyes shot open.

     “Is that…?”

     The thief smirked, causing the cat to blush. There was a brief silence, then Blaze nodded. “Go ahead,” she said.

     “You sure?”

     “Yes.”

     Rouge nodded back, sliding her hand down the side of the princess’ figure until she reached her hip, at which point she slid her hand across her hip to her crotch. The bat pinched the fabric of the bathing suit, pulling it to the side and exposing the cat’s vagina. She then took two fingers and rubbed the cat’s clitoris, making her let out a light moan. After a few moments of this, Rouge removed her hand from Blaze’s crotch and grabbed her rear with both, then began to lift her up. Blaze lifted her legs and wrapped them around the thief, letting herself be carried to the edge of the pool, where Rouge pinned her against the wall and pressed her tip against Blaze’s lower lips. Rouge looked at Blaze inquisitively, prompting the cat to nod her head in affirmation again. Rouge pushed in her hot, throbbing cock, filling Blaze and causing her to let out another moan. The bat kissed her lover and began to pump her pride in and out of her slit, the princess gripping the thief’s shoulder with one hand while gripping the edge of the pool with the other. Water was dripping from both of their furs, the droplets landing in the splashing water below them. Under the water, the thief’s sack swung with every thrust, carrying enough momentum even underwater to slap between her girlfriend’s thighs. The feeling of being sandwiched between a solid wall and her girlfriend’s voluptuous body, along with the stimulation of her girlfriend’s rod penetrating her and her ballsack smacking her crotch gave Blaze indescribable pleasure. She threw her head back, howling in ecstasy as her paramour pounded her. The glow of the pool’s lights framed her figure as her vision blurred and her eyes slammed shut. Rouge let out the occasional “fuck” under her breath between pants and grunts. She leaned into Blaze’s collarbone and began to suckle it. Blaze’s eyes shot open as she dug her fingers into Rouge’s shoulder. “Fuck!” she screamed, her body shaking as she approached climax. Her pussy tightened around her mistress’ long, thick cock as she begged Rouge to keep going, don’t stop, oh God don’t pull out, with Rouge herself feeling her load inching closer and closer to bursting out, slamming and slamming and now the pressure is right at the tip and one more slam and-

     A stream of white shot out of Rouge’s cock, firing off inside Blaze. Blaze orgasmed as well, though her groin being underwater it was hard to tell. After Rouge’s release had finished, she pulled out, her seed seeping out of the cat and into the chlorinated water. The thief placed her lover down and took a few steps to the edge of the pool next to her, both of them leaning on the edge and panting. Rouge turned her head to Blaze, whose back was towards the edge while Rouge’s back was away. Rouge rested her forearms on the ground outside the pool while Blaze rested her upper arms and let her forearms and hands dangle over the edge, in the water. Blaze looked back. She gave a tired smile.

     “Well, this wasn’t _relaxing_ , per se,” she said.

     “I’ll say, I might’ve just gotten you pregnant,” the bat responded.

     “About that…”

     “I was joking. Besides, you’re on birth control, right?”

     “Actually…” Blaze averted eye contact and began to frown. “..I’m barren.”

     Rouge scrunched her face. “I’m sorry?”

     “I can’t bear children.” Blaze looked back to Rouge with a wistful look in her eyes. “You can’t have made me pregnant because I can’t _become_ pregnant.”

     Rouge stared at the princess, eyes wide open as the princess closed hers. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry…” She stood up and hugged her.

     “I’m fine, really. Thank you.”

     “You sure?”

     “Yes. I’ve had years to come to terms with this. Besides, it… has its perks. Though…” The princess opened her eyes as the thief let go of her and stepped back. “...well, in short, it makes producing an heir a bit problematic.”

     “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?”

     “...But I don't _need_ a child. I wish I had the choice, of course, and with being royalty, it's expected, but, I simply can't.” Blaze nodded solemnly. “Enough about what I can’t change, though. I had fun tonight. What about you?” the cat asked with a warm smile.

     “Every moment I spend with you is fun, Blaze.” Rouge tilted her head towards the princess and smirked, saying “And seeing you hypnotized by my long, thick, swinging shecock was certainly an experience. Even if it was mostly an act.” She emphasized her description by sensually dragging out the adjectives.

     Blaze chuckled. “Yes, well perhaps I can get the tailors to make a suit that can ‘contain that’, to make sure you don't distract me.”

     “Oh? I like that idea. I can even model it for you, so you can make sure it fits properly,” Rouge said with a wink. “For now, though, let's _actually_ relax.”

     “Yes, let's. Perhaps I can show you around the capital tomorrow, before we go back to your dimension.”

     “You’re just full of good ideas tonight, aren't you, princess?”

     Blaze just smiled.


	2. Spring Showers

    April 27th. A month after Amy Rose and Miles Prower’s first date. The sun was beating down on San Francisco, the temperature hovering around 80° Fahrenheit (which is about 27° Celsius rounded up, to save you the trouble of checking). In front of the home of Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat was Amy herself, tending to the flowers as usual. Dressed in a white T-shirt, green plaid skirt and purple tennis shoes with white toes, tongue, soles, and laces, sweat still beaded on her arms as she worked in the heat. Wiping her arm on her forehead to, in what might be considered backwards, wipe the sweat from her arms onto her fur, she took a sip of the water she was holding and let out a sigh.

    “Shit, it's hot,” she said. “Good thing I'm almost done. Gonna go inside and take a nice shower…”

    “Hey, Amy!” a moderately deep, scratchy voice called. “Need any help?”

    “Eh?” Amy turned her head and saw, out of the corner of her eye, a short, two-tailed fox standing on the sidewalk in nothing but his shoes and gloves. His orange fur has some soot and mud on it. “Oh, hey Tails!” She stood up and turned around. “I'm just about done, actually.”

    “Oh, alright. I was just walking home from a machine test and, well, I’m covered in dirt anyway, so…”

    “That’s so sweet of you, Tails. I’ve got this, though, thanks.”

    “Well, uh, I'm just gonna go home and shower, then…”

    Amy chuckled. “I’m about to shower too, actually. After this, I mean.”

    Tails raised his eyebrows. “Wow. Guess we'll probably be in the shower at the same time, huh?”

    “Yeah, I guess so.”

    Tails nodded awkwardly. “Well, uh, see ya, then.” He turned and began to walk away. Amy turned back to the flowers and kneeled again when she suddenly had a rather naughty idea. She smirked, stood up, and turned back around.   

     “Hold up!” Amy felt a tension in her loins as she walked up to her boyfriend. She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly into his ear. “Ya know, we could also be in the _same_ shower at the same time,” she said. The fox’ tails stiffened.

    “W-well, uh…” the fox stammered. He darted his eyes to the right, then back again. “What about Rouge?”

    “What about her?” Amy asked while pulling away, her voice returning to normal

    “Isn’t she, like, here? We shouldn’t do that stuff when-”

    “She’s off with Blaze in her world for a while.” Amy pulled herself closer again. “They won't bother us,” she whispered. 

    Tails gulped nervously and smiled. “O-OK, s-sounds cool,” he stammered. Amy kissed his cheek and smiled.

 

* * *

 

    The young fox looked around the bathroom as his girlfriend locked the door. The room was mostly rectangular, the sink and the shower occupying the right side of the room facing away from the door, a small protruding section separating them. The tile was a fine synthetic ivory, firm yet slick-looking, and the walls were painted blue. The sink had two faucets and bowls and was stationed in front of a large mirror, under some light fixtures, while some drawers were on either side of the sink’s base. The toilet sat left of the sink, opposite the door. The toilet paper roll was held on a black metal bar fastened to the wall. A small basket-like trash bin sat next to the toilet, though Tails found it in his best interest not to check inside it. The shower had two curtains: a clear, plastic inner curtain to catch the running water, and more standard brown fabric outer curtain to block the vision of voyeurs looking through the adjacent window that overlooked the back porch and roof.

    Suddenly Tails heard fabric hit the ground. He turned around and saw Amy Rose was already completely naked, her hands clasped shyly behind her back and her flaccid cock resting on her toned thighs. She lidded her eyes and smiled invitingly. The fox’ jaw dropped as he stared at her beautiful nude form, and if the two weren't dating he'd really wish he were wearing pants. Amy’s pupils slid downwards, stopping to fixate on her boyfriend’s normally-hidden appendage, and her own began to elongate. She looked back up at her lover’s face and saw his eyes were open and lips were spread nervously. Her elongated member began to rise and stiffen, moving as if it were a balloon being pumped with air. The fox was entranced by her package as it swayed almost circularly when she walked toward him and pressed herself against him, her perky breasts squishing on his chest.

    “Let’s get wet,” the hedgehog whispered into her lover’s ear. The two quickly removed their gloves and shoes. Amy walked over and pulled open the shower curtain. She bent forward, put her left hand on the rim of the tub, then pulled up on a clear knob in the front the shower, causing the metal bath faucet to spray water. She then twisted the knob to the left, pulled up on the faucet diverter and put her right hand on the rim of the tub while putting her left hand under the water now spraying out of the white plastic shower head. “It’s one of those low-pressure heads, for conservation,” she said, turning her head to the fox. She smiled and shifted her weight to one side of her body, then the other, causing her rear end to shake and her tight-hanging scrotum to sway. Suddenly she let out a light yelp and pulled her hand back, then twisted the knob to the right a bit. After a few seconds the steam that had built up began to lighten, and she put her hand back under the water. She closed her eyes and nodded, then stepped over the tub rim and into the shower. She turned around and beaconed to Tails. The fox stared as the water hit her body and soaked her pink fur, droplets running down her skin and dripping off her balls. He joined her.

    Amy grabbed a bottle of a shampoo/body wash mix, pouring the blue liquid on a pink loofah and lathering it. She turned to Tails and began rubbing it over his chest. Suds formed on his fur as she pressed the loofah into his strong chest. She leaned in close and kissed him, moving her hand down towards his trembling stomach, then lower. He let out a gasp as she began scrubbing near his crotch. She gently, yet firmly pushed him to the end of the shower, her free hand intertwining with his own. She pressed her chest against his and continued to rub around his crotch. Shooting her tongue into his mouth, she began to rub the loofah directly on his cock, causing him to moan as she began to slowly jerk him off. 

    Tails began to feel hot, his tails stiffening and legs turning to jelly. He continued to moan into Amy’s mouth as she fondled his balls and explored his own mouth with her tongue. Droplets from her bare breasts soaked into his chest fur as water from the shower hit his ankles and feet, with some that slipped past Amy’s toned figure clipping his sides. She began to rub his cock faster, causing him to squirm and moan some more. He could feel himself get closer to climax as her tongue practically went down his throat. He began to grunt and moan louder to signal his imminent release, prompting the pink hedgehog to rub her chest into him even more as she continued to pick up speed. They gripped each other’s hands tightly as he began to buck his hips and moan into his lover. His balls ached and his shaft was throbbing. He was about to-

    A stream of white erupted onto Amy’s stomach, then another, and another. Eventually the streams weakened and dribbled to the floor. She pulled off him and began looked into his bright cyan eyes. He was breathing through his mouth and she could barely make out a faint smile on his face. She looked down, smirked, then said, “I guess it's your turn to wash me now, huh?” The fox’ eyes shot open and he quickly nodded his head. He took the loofah from her hands and began to quickly scrub her face. She let out a light chuckle as he nervously scrubbed her muzzle. As he scrubbed down towards her neck and collar, she began to giggle at the kitsune’s inexperienced movements. She kissed his forehead, and through the steam he could see a smile on her face. His shaky hand slid towards her perky chest, the loofah pressing into her nipples and stealing a gasp of pleasure from her. He continued to vigorously scrub her chest, causing her to roll her eyes and look at him. “Slow down, Tails,” she said, grabbing his wrist. “Relax. Savor the moment. Enjoy yourself!”

    The fox took a few deep breaths and nodded, and Amy released his wrist. He tried to scrub more smoothly. Amy smiled, and kissed him on his forehead as he began covering her breasts in suds. She closed her eyes and lightly sighed as he brushed against her nipples, letting out light grunts as he teased them. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin as he began to lower the loofah to her stomach, tracing it around her sensitive, bare-skinned navel. Her breaths sped up and she let out erotic whines whlle he rubbed her naked body down. She could feel her cock getting even stiffer and she hungered for more stimulation. It began to twitch, as if to demand affection from the fox whose hands were already so close to it. Noticing this signal, Tails very slowly slid the loofa to her groin, rubbing the base of the shaft. Amy threw her head back and let out a muffled whine. He looked up at her and gave an almost devilish smirk, then slowly slid the loofa down the length of her shaft.

    “Nnng… Tails~” she groaned, her pride engorged and throbbing from the attention the kitsune was feeding it. He continued to gently stroke her member, causing her knees to buckle. Firmly gripping her erect womanhood, he continued to stroke. She began to whine and moan loudly, and Tails swore he felt the shower shake. She shot a hand to the left side of the shower, bracing herself on the wall. With her head tilted downwards and water dripping from her locks and chin, she began to pant. She winced in pleasure, as the fox rubbed her faster and faster. He leaned his head in and began to suckle her breast, causing her to twitch and moan. Her balls swayed from the force of Tails’ strong, dexterous hands. She unlocked her right hand from his, then began pressing the palm of it on the back of his head. She thrusted her hips in synch with her lovers’ strokes, leaking and throbbing and moaning and panting and oh god, he was so cute with his lips puckered like that and she couldn't believe she never noticed how beautiful his sapphire eyes were before and what did she ever see in Sonic when everything she ever needed was right here and oh fuck, she could feel it, fuck fuck fuck, it's everywhere, fuck, his stomach, his chest, his legs, what a mess. Thank god they were in the shower, she thought.

    The two stood in the shower in silence, with only the sound and steam from the water hitting the bath filling the room. Amy opened her eyes and began to tear up. She embraced Tails, and Tails responded in kind. She moved her mouth next to his ear and whispered, “I love you.” She'd wanted to say more, but she was too tired to speak more, and Tails was too tired to ask if she had any more to say, so the two just silently embraced in the artificial rain. Finally, Tails replied.

    “I love you, too.”


End file.
